


If I lose myself tonight, it will be by your side

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Fernando and Sergio celebrate Sergio's birthday





	If I lose myself tonight, it will be by your side

_Four years later_

 

The sun hit him square in the face. Sergio groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. He heard how the door opened but didn’t respond. “Papa is still asleep daddy!” Sergio grinned when he heard the small voice of their daughter. “Why don’t you jump on the bed to wake papa?” Sergio heard how the girl ran up to the bed and then struggled to climb on it. Once she did, the bed turned into a bouncy castle. “Since when do we have frogs in bed?” Sergio rumbled from below his pillow, causing Matilde to shriek. Sergio peeked out from under his pillow. “You know what we do with frogs, don’t you? We tickle them!” He softly tackled his daughter onto the bed and began to tickle her. “Papa! No!” The girl managed to shout between fits of giggles. Sergio looked at her. “You have to say the magic word, hermosa.”

“Papa, por favor, no more tickles!” The girl giggled. Sergio kissed the tip of her nose. “Now, why did you turn our bed into a bouncy castle?”

“Don’t you remember papa? Today is a special day!” Sergio sat up in bed and looked at Fernando, who’d walked over to them. He sat down next to Sergio and took Matilde.

“Just because Nora and Leo spend the weekend with Olalla, doesn’t mean we’re not celebrating you silly git.”

“What is a git, daddy?” Matilde asked as she looked up to her father. Sergio chuckled when Fernando tried to come up with a proper explanation. “I’ll tell you later okay?” Matilde nodded and focussed on Sergio. “So, you stay here with your daughter and I’ll go and get your presents.” Fernando walked out of the room. Matilde crawled onto Sergio’s lap. “Papa, do you know what a git is?” The look on her face was the most serious one he’d ever seen on his daughter. “Daddy was going to explain it to you, love.” Matilde sighed and flopped backwards onto his legs. “I _know_ , but daddy always takes so long before explaining.. He waited three days before he telled me why Mr Fish was gone. That’s like.. super-long papa!” Sergio laughed and lifted her up. “Just wait Matilde, daddy will tell you. Don’t worry.” On that moment Fernando walked into the bedroom, carrying a tray with breakfast for the three of them and Sergio’s presents. Matilde made space on her father’s lap for the tray.

“I cut the flower and put jam on the toast!” She exclaimed proudly. Sergio kissed her lovingly on the temple. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” He looked at Fernando who couldn’t stop smiling. Sergio had to swallow once before he could focus on his breakfast.

 

Fernando sat leaning against the foot of their bed, hugging a cup of coffee to his chest. He loved to watch his husband with their children. Sergio was the most amazing father ever. “Happy birthday papa.” Matilde said with the cutest grin. She pressed a kiss on her father’s cheek and gave him the present she’d picked out. “These are the prettiest headphones I’ve ever seen, nena. Thank you so much!” Fernando chuckled as he looked at the white headphones adorned with flowers and little rhinestones. Matilde smiled and hugged him tightly. Sergio quickly opened the next present and sat the box down quietly. Tears brimmed him eyes as he took in the silver watch with a black and white photo of the kids on the background. He looked up at Fernando and a tear rolled down his cheek.

“This.. This is perfect.”

“We had to go in a closet to take the photo and it was really tiny and I was squished between Nora and Leo and we couldn’t stop giggling.” Sergio pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly on her hair. “It’s the best photo of you, of the three of you.”

 

+

 

That night Sergio was laying on his side, staring at his husband. Fernando was watching television and didn’t notice the eyes focussed on his bare torso. “Thank you. For everything.” Sergio whispered. Fernando turned to look at him. “You deserve it, you know. Although.. The headphones concern me.” Sergio laughed. “I like them. The guys will appreciate the fact my music will be restricted to my ears only.”

“I love you.” Fernando said after a moment of silence. Sergio leaned closer and kissed him softly. “I love you too. I feel blessed to be waking up next to you every morning.” Fernando kissed him back. “Same goes for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you Sese..” Fernando shut the TV off and found his spot in Sergio’s arms. The tall defender smiled contently and drifted asleep, knowing that no matter the age he turned, Fer would always be the one next to him when he woke up. They had each other and three gorgeous children, what else could they possibly ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on OeRepublic's song "If I Lose Myself"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGx0rApSk6w


End file.
